Mistress of Death
by katraj0908
Summary: Poppy Potter became the Mistress of Death during the Battle of Hogwarts, but it was not until later that she learned what it all entailed. Poppy explains to Wizengamot just how that happened and how she defeated Voldemort. Fem!Harry


**I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling…this may be lame, but I wanted to write a one-shot**

It had been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts and the British wizarding community was slowly getting better enough so the Wizengamot would be able to meet. This would be Poppy Lily Potter's first meeting as right after she reached her majority the government fell to Voldemort and she became Undesirable Number 1. The press had been hounding her since the battle, which wasn't the best environment to raise a baby in and when she went to Gringotts (the goblins had been a bit miffed about the whole break in thing, but when she explained why they forgave her) she learned that when she became Mistress of Death it wasn't just a title, but she truly became immortal.

Poppy sighed once more and wondered if she was making the right decision. She was planning on going on a world tour with Teddy, her godson, to escape the reporters and now tell the Wizengamot about her new status as Mistress of Death. She had already told her closest friends and to say their reactions shocked her would be an understatement. Hermione and Ron just turned their backs on her, while Neville was very supportive and said he would be by her side in the Wizengamont.

So here she was sitting next to Neville waiting for her chance to speak. Finally her name was called by the Chief Warlock and Poppy looked at Neville who gave her a supportive smile.

She stood up and walked to the podium that faced her peers, "Thank you Chief Warlock for giving me the chance to speak," Poppy cleared her throat. "Lords and Ladies, what I am about to tell you may sound like a fanciful tale, but after I tell you I am willing to swear on my magic that it is true."

Poppy looked up at the Lords and Ladies, then Neville for support, he smiled and ushered her on, "Many have asked how I defeated Voldemort," many flinched there. "It is a very complex answer, one that even I do not fully understand but I will do my best to explain."

"I suppose it starts with learning that there was a prophecy about me that predicted that I was to defeat Voldemort," Poppy paused. "When Professor Dumbledore told me the prophecy, as he was the one who heard it, he started preparing me and I do not mean dueling but learning Voldemort's history."

"By learning his history we learned that Voldemort had created objects to make himself immortal," many looked like they wanted to interrupt, but Poppy put her hand up. "I am not going to tell you what these objects are because they are the darkest of magics. I spent 9 months travelling around Britain trying to find these objects."

"Then I learned about the Tale of the Three Brothers," Poppy looked at her audience who was avidly listening. "I assume everyone has heard the story," she received nods. "Then I hope it won't surprise you too much when I tell you the story is true."

Poppy received many outraged cried at that and she had to wait a few minutes before they calmed down, "Thank you, now like the rest of you I was skeptical when Professor Dumbledore left me his notes on this, but then I was at the Godric's Hallow graveyard visiting my parents grave and came across the grave of one Ignotus Perverell who had the sign of the Deathly Hallows on his grave. He apparently owned the Cloak of Invisibility."

"What's the point of all of this?" A member asked.

"The point is that Halloween night when I survived the Killing Curse, Voldemort unintentionally put a bit of himself inside of that scar as his soul was already so unstable and the only way for me to get rid of it was to get hit by another Killing Curse and only he could do it."

Everyone in the court room gasped, "But surely you'd be dead."

"Not if I was Mistress of Death," Poppy said. "To be the Master of Death, you have to have won the wand's allegiance, for the Resurrection stone you have to accept death, and for the Invisibility cloak you have to be a descendant of Ignotus Peverell."

The room was quiet before Poppy began to speak, "I have the wand's allegiance, I am not afraid of death, and am a descendant of Ignotus Peverell. That makes me the Mistress of Death."

"What does that matter?" A lady asked near the back.

"It means that I am immortal," Poppy said and then hurried on before anyone could say something. "I didn't know it at the time, actually didn't find out until a few days ago, but once I reach the age of 21 I will stop aging and now nothing can kill me."

"Did Dumbledore know?" An old man asked.

"I asked his portrait and all he said was he expected it to give me one free pass," some in the audience looked greedy. "Before any of you get any ideas, the Hallows have permanent alliegance to me now that I'm immortal."

"That sounds too good to be true," an older lady said.

Poppy gave her a small smile, "Well because of my immortality I am not able to have children and I will have to watch while my love one grow old and die."

"Are there any questions?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, why are you telling us?" the Chief Warlock asked.

Poppy smiled, "I want to escape the reporters for a little while here in Britain because it isn't a healthy environment to raise my godson, so I will be travelling around the world for a while although my permanent residence will be Britain."

"How will we be able to contact you?"

"I actually got a cell-phone to work with magic, so I'll give you the details later," Poppy smiled. "Lord Longbottom and Hermione Granger have been setting them up along with me to give them to top Ministry officials and those who can afford them. My details will be available in time."

"Anything else?" The Chief Warlock asked.

Poppy shook her head and said, "No, I do not think so Chief Warlock."

"Well then, I think I speak for us all that we wish you a good time on your vacation, I daresay you have earned it!" the Chief Warlock said. "This session is dismissed!"


End file.
